


Elation into Misery

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Not entirely graphic smut, Sad Harry, flashback smut?, larry mpreg, regretful louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fiddled with his thumbs and tapped his foot anxiously as he sat in the uncomfortable red chair. Doctor offices made the Cheshire lad on edge and the reason he brought himself here only added to the tension. His mind reverted back to one particular memory; a memory that would forever be etched in his mind.</p><p>	"You sure you want to do this?" Louis asked, liberally coating his fingers in lube and trailing the digits between Harry's legs.</p><p>The younger boy's breathing hitched as he felt his boyfriend's fingers prodding at his hole. "Y-Yes, Lou, I'm sure."</p><p>The Doncaster boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, teasing his bottom lip with tongue before the younger boy opened his mouth, granting his boyfriend entrance. Louis explored the moist crevice as he slipped a finger home, swallowing a loud gasp from the inexperienced lad. "You okay?"</p><p>	"F-Feels weird," Harry whined, biting his lip.</p><p>	"It'll get better," Louis promised. "Gonna make you feel good, Haz," the older boy added before pressing in another finger and stretching the boy out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a rollercoaster but I promise there's a happy ending!! :) I love writing angst into happiness! I hope you all enjoy! X

Harry fiddled with his thumbs and tapped his foot anxiously as he sat in the uncomfortable red chair. Doctor offices made the Cheshire lad on edge and the reason he brought himself here only added to the tension. His mind reverted back to one particular memory; a memory that would forever be etched in his mind.

"You sure you want to do this?" Louis asked, liberally coating his fingers in lube and trailing the digits between Harry's legs.

The younger boy's breathing hitched as he felt his boyfriend's fingers prodding at his hole. "Y-Yes, Lou, I'm sure."

The Doncaster boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, teasing his bottom lip with tongue before the younger boy opened his mouth, granting his boyfriend entrance. Louis explored the moist crevice as he slipped a finger home, swallowing a loud gasp from the inexperienced lad. "You okay?"

"F-Feels weird," Harry whined, biting his lip.

"It'll get better," Louis promised. "Gonna make you feel good, Haz," the older boy added before pressing in another finger and stretching the boy out.

"Mr. Styles?" a petite nurse called.

Harry snapped his head up, being yanked out of his memory and had to think unpleasant thoughts to will his boner away. "Y-Yes?"

"Right this way, sir," she smiled, opening the door for him.

The nervous boy quickly stood up and followed the nurse into the back. She took his measurements and weight, asking him a few generic questions before leading him to an exam room. The eighteen year-old was nervous. He had been feeling ill for the last two weeks and at first both boys waved it off as a common cold but when his vomiting became a daily occurrence, Louis forced him to make an appointment with his doctor and get checked out. Now, the curly lad was flipping shit, believing he had contracted a sexual disease. Harry nearly jumped when the doctor entered the room, sitting on his hands to try and stop his trembling fingers. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Styles, I'm Dr. Cross, what brings you in here today?" the older man asked, flipping through the clipboard containing Harry's information.

"I've been vomiting nearly every day for the last two weeks. My headaches have seemed to increase and I've gained a few pounds despite that I go to the gym three times a week. I just want to know what's wrong," Harry rushed out.  
Dr. Cross nodded and scribbled something down on the paper before he walked over to one of the cabinets and handed Harry a cup with a lid. "Pee in this and we'll take it up to the lab and we'll discuss your results within twenty to thirty minutes."

The younger boy swallowed the dry lump in his throat and hesitantly took the plastic cup, staring up at the doctor with apprehensive eyes. "Wh-What are the chances that I could have a STD?"

"Are you sexually active?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Have you been using protection?"

Harry's eyes widened and chewed on his bottom lip. "It's not like I'm sleeping around. I have a boy...boyfriend."

"Harry, I'm not judging," Dr. Cross assured. "You asked me a question and I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt."

The green eyed boy nodded and pursed his lips. "Yes, I'm sexually active and we haven't used protection."

"Well, Harry, there's a fifty percent chance that you might have contracted a disease, but I won't know until your results come back."

The doctor's words alone were enough to make the boy panic. If he contracted a disease that would put him and Louis into a conversation he didn't want to have. It would concur that his boyfriend had been sleeping around while they were dating or he had been lying to him this entire time about being clean. Dr. Cross saw the boy's frenzied look and clapped a hand on his shoulder trying to assure the eighteen year-old.

"It's a fifty percent chance, Harry. How many times have you and your boyfriend had sex?"

"It was my f-first time two weeks ago and we haven't done anything since because I've been ill."

Dr. Cross nodded and patted Harry's back before opening the door. "The bathroom is right down there and once you've finished, you're going to hand the cup to Cynthia," he pointed to a nurse in purple scrubs. "And we'll take it from there, alright?"

Harry nodded and did as the doctor said, pissing in the cup and handing it to the nurse. The next thirty minutes were the longest thirty minutes of his life. He had gotten four text messages from his boyfriend but he couldn't bring himself to respond to any of them in fear that if this illness was a disease he'd lash out on Louis.  
"You ready?" Louis asked, positioning Harry's legs over his shoulder and leaning over him. 

"W-Wait," Harry whispered, pressing his hand against Louis' chest. "Do you have...have a condom?"

"Do you trust me, Haz?" the older boy asked, peering down at his boyfriend.

"I do, Lou, I just want to be careful."

"I'm clean, Hazza, but if you want me to use one, I will," Louis whispered, reaching into the drawer and fumbling around for a foiled packaged. 

Harry shook his head, chocolate curls falling into his face as he grabbed his wrist. "N-No, it's okay. Want to feel you...all of you."

"Okay," the Doncaster whispered, slicking up his cock before he gently pushed in.

How could he have been so stupid, Harry thought to himself. He should have let Louis put a condom on. The curly brunette wouldn't be here if that were the case. He was definitely paying the consequence now.

"We've got your results back, Harry," Dr. Cross reentered the room, startling the boy out of his memory.

"Wh-What is it? Do I have a disease?"

Dr. Cross chuckled and shook his head, sitting down on the spinning chair. "No, you're clean, Harry."

The teen sighed in allayment, clutching his chest and closing his eyes. It was a relief to know that his illness wasn't a resort of a STD. If he didn't have a disease then what was the cause of the chronic vomiting and intense headaches.

"Well, what's wrong with me, then?"

Dr. Cross smiled at that and flipped through his charts before setting the clipboard on the counter and placing his left leg on top of his right. "You're pregnant."

The Cheshire lad's eyes widened and his hand flew to his stomach."Pregnant? As in I'm going to have a baby?" The boy's eyes pricked with tears at the idea of carrying Louis' baby  
.   
"Yes, Harry, you're three weeks along actually," he smiled. Cross scribbled something onto a pink slip and handed it to the pregnant boy. "I've prescribed you some prenatal vitamins and a couple others to help with the growth of the fetus. Make sure you stop by the front desk and schedule a follow up appointment for the next month."  
"Thank you, Dr. Cross," Harry stood off the exam table and shook his hand, unable to ween the large smile off his face. The curly haired boy was too excited and he couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend about their new edition. 

***

"Louis! Louis!" Harry called out to his boyfriend as he bolted into their flat. "Baby, where are you?!"

The older lad rushed out of his bedroom and darted down the hall into the living room, hair disheveled and panting. "What! What happened?!"

Harry stood by the door, the largest smile he could muster plastered on his face as he set the brown paper bag onto the table. "Hi, babe!"

"Jesus, Haz, you scared the hell out of me," Louis scolded. "Did you go to the doctor's?"

"Yep," he nodded excitedly. "I'm clean."

"What?" he furrowed his brows and Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said..

"N-Nothing, I meant that I'm not sick."

"Oh, well that's good, love, so was it some ridiculous bug or something?" he asked, leaning against the nearest wall with his arms crossed.

"Nope, I'm pregnant!" he blurted out before cupping his hands over his mouth, eyes going wide. He hadn't meant to tell Louis so abruptly. He had planned to sit the older lad down and calmly tell him they were going to be parents. "Shit, Lou, that wasn't supposed to come out that way."

The blue eyed boy stared at Harry, face void of any emotion. It was almost as if Harry had never said anything to begin with. He scratched the back of his head and pursed his lips before placing his hands on his hips as he continued to stare at his boyfriend.

"Fuck..." Harry whispered, tears welling in his eyes as he realized that maybe Louis hand't wanted a family with him and that possibly Louis was only dating him for the incredible sex. "I-I'm sorry, Louis, I'm just gonna go," the boy's voice cracked as he snatched the folded bag off the small table and headed for the door.

"Harry," Louis finally spoke and the boy whipped around only to be disappointed when his boyfriend was still sporting the same blank face. "Come here."

"No, Louis, I'm leaving," Harry spat. "I thought you'd be happy that we were having a baby but I can see it on your face that you don't want anything to do with the baby and I."  
"That's not true!" Louis exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief. "How was I supposed to act to that exactly, Harry?"

"Something other than that," the green eyed boy whispered, opening the door. He sniffled and quickly wiped the loan tear. "You know, I thought it was you and I against the world, that no matter what happened, you'd be by my side. How wrong was I?" Harry scoffed shaking his head. 

"I'll be back later for my stuff." And just like that, the younger teen stormed out of their flat, now belonging to Louis, slamming the door behind him. The boy had ran four blocks before the hormones took over and started sobbing in the middle of the sidewalk. Everything he loved and cherished was gone. Louis was out of his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was miserable. Every day seemed to blur into the next. The boy had given up to be frank. Without Harry, his life was at a standstill. Without Harry there was no Louis. Without Harry there was not a clear day. Louis felt like there was no reason to live anymore. Harry was out there somewhere broken and ruined; broken and ruined because Louis let him walk out. Frankly, living without Harry was pure torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I don't know how to do italics on AO3 quite yet so There are flashbacks...... and I hope it doesn't confuse you all... =/ I'll put brackets at the beginning of the flashback and end of flashback...

Louis was miserable. Every day seemed to blur into the next. The boy had given up to be frank. Without Harry, his life was at a standstill. Without Harry there was no Louis. Without Harry there was not a clear day. Louis felt like there was no reason to live anymore. Harry was out there somewhere broken and ruined; broken and ruined because Louis let him walk out. Frankly, living without Harry was pure torture. The Doncaster boy had spent the last four months searching high and low for his boyfriend. He hoped that's what they still were. He knew the moment his Hazza walked out that door, that he'd never be forgiven. He promised the younger lad he'd always be there; keep him wrapped up in his strong arms and never let him ago. Louis broke his promise and the twenty year old had never felt so cold and alone in his life. He was going to do everything in his power to get his Hazza back. Even if it meant groveling at his feet until the younger lad agreed to come home.

The blue eyed boy stood in the middle of the bedroom, staring at the half painted yellow wall. The crib had yet to be assembled as well as the rocking chair. He had one more wall to do and then he had to put up the border. Louis must have been out of his mind to be doing this. But he had to make it up to Harry. What better way to make it up to his boyfriend then to come home to a completed nursery? 

Louis' reaction to Harry's news was almost instantaneous the minute Harry slammed that door. They were going to be parents. They had created another life; the truly perfect child; half Louis and half Harry. Even if the younger lad wouldn't take him back, he still wanted to be apart of his baby's life. It wasn't that the boy was pissed off when Harry told him he was pregnant, he was literally rendered speechless. He couldn't comprehend the fact that their first and only time having sex was all it took for Harry to get pregnant. It was as if it was fate; as if they were meant to be parents at this given time and Louis couldn't be more thrilled to be a father. There was only one thing missing. His Hazza. 

Louis sniffed and wiped the loan tear off his cheek as his trembling hand set the paintbrush back in the basin and reached into his paint-stained pocket to dial Harry's number for the twenty-seventh time today.

Hi, you've reached, Harry! I'm currently not accepting calls at this moment. I apologize for the inconvenience.

Louis sighed and shook his head, fighting the tears at bay. Harry changed his voicemail the same day he left and he knew he must have put the boy into a deep depression for him to refuse every call. The first twelve calls, Harry had the decency to let it ring before it went to voicemail, giving Louis the benefit of the doubt that he was aware the older lad was trying to reach him. After that, every call the twenty year-old made went straight to voicemail and he realized that Harry was flat out avoiding him. Louis pursed his lips and composed a message, praying that Harry would respond to at least one of the few hundreds he's sent.

'please call me back, haz, i miss u and i love u. lemme make this right.xxx'

Louis fiddled with his phone again, pulling up Anne's number before placing his phone to his ear. The boy was a bit startled when she picked up after the second wring.

"Yes, Louis, what can I help you with today?" she asked with a clipped tone. Louis was sure she was fed up with him, too, because he had called her just as many times as he did Harry and each call seemed to worsen her mood.

"Will you please tell me where he is, Anne? I've got to see him. I want him to know how much he means to me. You know how much I love your son, Anne. Please, just tell me."

"If you loved my son, you wouldn't have let him walk out that night. I don't think you realize half the shit you've put him through, Louis," Anne spat. "I don't think my boy's cried so much in his life."

The Doncaster boy paled at her words. Has Harry been calling his mum every night crying his eyes out, telling him what a piece of shit Louis was for breaking up with him? His own imagination was going to put him into a spiraling depression. The amount of guilt he had for doing what he did to Harry couldn't match up to anything.

"Anne, I didn't kick him out nor did I break up with him," Louis tried to assure for the billionth time. "He ran out of the house before he gave me a chance to explain. You've got to let me explain to him what he miscommunicated."

"I can relay the message although I'm not sure I should."

"This is something I have to do in person, Anne," Louis whispered. 

When Louis didn't get an immediate response, he figured she was talking to someone and when Louis squinted to listen better, he swore he heard Harry's voice echo on the other line. But that was impossible. His mum had told him he had ran away to another country and refused to tell anyone else where he went except for everyone to know he was alright. When the voice echoed again, Louis' heart sped up and his eyes widened. Harry was at his mum's. He had to get to him. One way or another, he was going get his Hazza back. 

Louis quickly hung up the phone, making a mental note to apologize to Anne for doing so abruptly and started making arrangements for his four hour drive. He traipsed over to the radio and pressed play, listening to his and Harry's song while he continued to paint. He would at least get the walls painted before he left. If Harry did decide to return, and the boy certainly hoped he would, he wanted to show him the nursery albeit it was half done.

***

Harry lay in his childhood room, rolled up in his duvet, the tears unwilling to stop. He swiped at his photos, each picture creating more tears than the last. Each photo was a metaphorical stab to his chest. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't function. He was nothing without his Louis. His phone had been set to where he couldn't receive alerts or calls and it had been that way for the past four months. He feared that if he turned the setting off, his phone would probably crash with so many missed calls. He went AWOL the day he told Louis he was pregnant. He bought a plane ticket to his mum's leaving the city so abruptly without saying goodbye to his friends. 

Harry choked on another gasp when he felt his baby nudge at his stomach. He placed his hand over the spot and gave a watery smile. "Our daughter's kicking, Lou," he whispered to no one, lip quivering at the thought that he was alone in this. "She's getting so big, you know. I never sleep anymore because she's up all night. I think she gets it from you," his voice cracked at the end before the tears came rushing through unable to stop. He hugged his body tighter and hunched over, letting out wrecked sobs, his body trembling from how violent they were. 

"Why'd you let me go, Lou?" Harry sobbed. "Why'd you watch me leave and not do a damn thing about it? Was I not good enough? Was this baby the breaking point? I could be good for you, Lou. If you had just given me a chance....I would have made your life worthwhile," he whispered.

A knock sounded at the door and Harry was quick to wipe at his face but it was no use. His puffy eyes and bags under them wouldn't shield the lack of sleep and amount of crying he's been doing these last four months. He shrugged out of his blanket cocoon and carefully got of bed, waddling to the door. 

"Hi, mum," Harry sniffled.

Anne frowned sympathetically and brought her son into a hug, as much as his stomach would allow and held him close. Harry tried to fight back the tears but was unable to as the sobs wracked his body and he cried into his mother's shoulder.

"There's someone here to see you, love," Anne murmured, rubbing his back.

Before Harry had a chance to ask, he opened his eyes and caught sight of Louis hovering by the front door. He felt his heart drop as his eyes met the older boy's. He pulled away from his mum, frantically wiping his eyes away before he turned to glare at his mother.

"You told him I was here?" he hissed, voice raspy from crying.

"He found you, Harry, I kept my end of the deal."

"I don't want anything to do with him!" the distraught boy snapped before returning to his room and slamming the door.

Harry thought he was going to pass out when he first saw Louis. He looked just as bad as Harry probably did. His hair was disheveled and his beautiful blue eyes were marred with ugly dark circles beneath him. Just from the quick look, Harry was able to figure out that the boy's lively persona was gone. To be frank, Louis looked miserable; as miserable as Harry was and felt. 

The younger boy jumped when the heard a quiet knock and then the door open. His breathing hitched when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Louis step into the room before he closed the door. Harry quickly turned away, refusing to meet the boy's gaze, keeping his back to him and eyes on the floor. His hands were trembling with the urge to throw them around his ex-lover and cry into his body; tell him how much of an arsehole he was but also how much he loved him.

"Harry," Louis finally broke the silence and that made the taller boy lose it. He hadn't heard Louis' voice in four months and it was overwhelming. 

He cupped his hand over his mouth and cried, his shoulders shaking violently. Louis' shoulders slumped at that, hating to see Harry so upset. He took a few steps forward, cautiously placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and Harry tensed up, a surprised yelp falling out of his quivering lips before he jerked his shoulder away. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Hazza," Louis tried again, keeping his hands at his sides this time. Harry gasped at his nickname, it sounding so foreign to him. "Please look at me."

Harry desperately wanted to. He wanted to see the blue eyes he had fallen in love with; the lithe body he loved to be wrapped in every night; the boy that he was madly in love with. He wiped at his nose and with a shaky sigh, slowly turning around.

Louis' eyes widened, his gaze dropping to the round stomach. "Oh my god, you've gotten so big, Haz," he smiled, approaching Harry without thought and placed his hands on either side of the expanded tummy. 

Harry's eyes widened and he slapped Louis' hands away, wrapping his own arms around his stomach protectively, trying to hide what most he could. "St-stop."

The older boy frowned, peering up into shining eyes. "Please just hear me out, Harry? Lemme explain."

The depressed teen was at a standstill. He had thought about this reunion countless times and planned what he was going to say. He didn't expect the reunion to be like this; him with nothing to say and Louis thinking he could just waltz on in here and pretend everything was going to be alright because it wasn't. He left Harry. He watched him walk out of that door and left the boy broken and miserable; left the boy alone to pick up the pieces to the mess they created.

"K-Kay," he rasped, uncertain of what else to say. 

"Haz, I'm so so sorry. I was just...shocked when you told me you were pregnant and my brain wasn't functioning. I just needed to mull over everything and when you left I was so...pissed. I figured I didn't need you; that you were better of raising this baby alone. But the first night was hell, Harry. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I only kept thinking of you and worrying myself to death because you stormed out so suddenly. I made a promise that I would never leave you and I broke it. I broke it the moment I let you walk out of that door. I was an arse for not speaking up. I should have gone after you the moment you left but I didn't. I didn't because I was afraid, Hazza. I was afraid you'd hate me even more if I went after you. So I let you go. Not a day went by that you weren't on my mind. Month after month I wondered where you went; how the baby was doing, if you were staying healthy. Despite the fact that you were gone, I still cared. I searched everywhere for you, Haz, and I mean EVERYWHERE for you. By the third month I was a wreck. I stopped sleeping, I barely ate; I just wanted my Hazza back. I hadn't realized how much of my life you took over until you were gone. You and this baby mean the world to me, Harry, and I'm not leaving here unless you're coming backwith me. I can't stand another day being in that flat alone. I know it's going to take some time for you to forgive me and I'll give you all the time in the world too, but I'm not whole without you, Harry. I need my Hazza back," Louis finished, his voice wavering. "Please?" He managed to choke out, tears brimming in his eyes. "Please..."

The pregnant boy's lip quivered, his trembling hand coming up to wipe his nose as he sniffled. He had missed Louis tremendously. Every day that he was apart from his true love was a stab to his heart. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to handle being on his own. He desperately wanted to return to the flat he and Louis shared; the flat that was truly their home; the flat that had both blissful and miserable memories. A part of him refused, though. A part of him told him Louis was better off alone; that he didn't need the burden of Harry and their baby. Every check up the Cheshire lad went to for their child was misery. He desperately wanted Louis with him; to share the moment of their growing child. 

The first time Harry heard their child's heartbeat, he broke down; broke down right in front of his obstetrician. He told her it was happy tears but truth be told, they were tears of heartbreak and remorse. He wanted Louis to experience this moment with him and the fact that Louis was out of his life completely (or so he thought) added to the heartache. He had his doctor put the heartbeat on the cd just in case luck was on his side and he'd ever see Louis again. 

Each passing month that Harry was away from Louis drove a stake into his heart. Every month that their unborn child grew into the mountainous belly it was today was more upsetting than exciting. He didn't want to have this child if he wasn't with Louis. He couldn't punish his child, though, of course not. He finally reconciled with himself into keeping the baby because maybe, just MAYBE the baby would be a spitting image of Louis and he'd at least have something to remember him by.

Now, the younger lad was torn. Louis was standing in Harry's bedroom, pleading with him to come back home. He drove 4 hours unannounced to apologize and Harry would probably shoot himself if he said no. 

"Okay," Harry nodded, wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks. "I'll come back home. You're not forgiven yet, keep that in mind."

Louis nodded frantically. "Of course, of course. Just as long as you're back in that flat with me, you can be upset at me as long as you want."

Harry gave a curt nod before he pursed his lips, torn between leaning forward and kissing the thin lips he had missed for the last four months or slapping Louis for letting him walk out of his life without hesitation.

"I have one question though..." The pregnant lad suddenly spoke up.

Hazy blue eyes snapped up to meet glassy green ones before he nodded, alerting Harry that he had his attention. "Yes?"

"Why'd it take you four months to apologize?"

Louis fish-mouthed for a moment. He wanted to tell Harry that he was giving the boy some space but they both knew that would be a lie. Truth be told, the boy had gone AWOL and Louis hadn't a clue where he disappeared to. 

"I couldn't find you, Haz. I called the boys and they told me they hadn't heard from you. I called my own mother and she bitched me out for letting you go and outright refused to tell me where you were because you know her and Anne talk. When I finally called your mother she flat out lied to me; told me you took a vacation out of the UK. Somehow I knew it was a lie and an idiot like me took four months to piece everything together. Had I known you were here this entire time, I would have been here in a heartbeat, Hazza. I don't think you know how much it hurt to go to bed every night knowing I wouldn't wake up to warm skin and wild curls."

"I do know, Louis," Harry whispered. "Do you know I cried myself to sleep every night? Do you know how many times my hands itched to pick up the phone and text you; to at least see if you were doing okay; to see if you had found someone else--

"--I could never replace you..."

"It's been nothing but hell these past four months, Lou!" Harry exclaimed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "Every time the baby did something, I'd smile and call out for you only to realize I was alone in this! I don't want to raise this baby alone, Louis. I want her father to be there when she's born; tell her how she's a spitting image of me or has your ears or nose or mouth! I want us to be a happy family."

Louis' eyes widened when he caught Harry's words. "I-it's a girl?"

Harry nodded, wiping at his dripping nose again as he walked away from Louis and to his bookcase, pulling out a bubble gum pink baby book splattered with different shades of purple labeled 'OUR BABY'. He flipped to a page and pulled out a photo of a sonogram, handing it to Louis.

"That's our daughter. I found out a month ago."

Louis took the photo from Harry and gasped when he saw the clear outline of a fetus; his daughter. His gave a watery smile as his eyes scanned the photo. "Oh my, God..."

"Doctor says she's gonna be big. She's only about a pound right now, but she's growing rapidly."

Louis peeked up at Harry finding Harry staring back at him. "This is amazing, Hazza."

"Yeah, well, you weren't there so it didn't really feel amazing," Harry rasped, voice bitter.

Louis flinched at Harry's scathing tone. "I'm not going to miss another moment of your pregnancy, Hazza, I promise."

"You better not," Harry sniffed. For the first time in four months the pregnant lad drew louis into a hug and the older lad immediately wrapped his arms around the boy, holding tight and never wanting to let go. 

They stood in the middle of Harry's childhood room, swaying lightly and holding onto one another, making up for lost time. It wasn't long before Harry started sobbing again, tightening his grip in Louis' shirt as his tears stained his navy tee. 

These were tears that were long overdue. He had his Louis back and everything was okay. He'd get to sleep again, smile, laugh; the components that proved how happy he truly was. Harry hadn't realized the older boy had been guiding him to his bed until he felt the back of his knees make contact with the edge of his bed. He peered up at Louis with a puzzled expression.

"I know you're tired, Haz," Louis whispered helping the boy into his bed and climbing in after him. Harry immediately snuggled into Louis, inhaling the cinnamon scent he had missed so much, his fingers digging into his shirt as he lay his head against his chest. "Sleep, my love."

"W-Will you still be here when I wake up?" Harry croaked, a few remaining tears trickling down his reddened cheeks. He worried that this was all a dream and that when he woke up, he'd be alone again; alone to raise his daughter; alone without the love of his life; alone and miserable.

Louis' thumb quickly wiped the tears away, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead before planting one on his lips. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Haz."

Those words were enough to lull the boy to sleep, his body shivering from the after affects of his crying. Louis pulled the duvet up to Harry's shoulders and pulled the boy tighter to his body, smiling when he felt his bump. His ran his hand over Harry's round tummy, tears pricking his eyes when their daughter nudged against his hand.

"I'm gonna take care of you and daddy, little one. I promise, I won't let anything happen to either of you," the older lad whispered, smiling wider when the baby nudged his hand again. He let out a deep sigh, glancing down at his sleeping boyfriend. "Yeah, Hazza, I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry peeked over both of shoulders making sure Louis was nowhere in sight before he grabbed the handle to the closed door he had been restricted from since he came home two months ago. The pregnant boy thought he was in the clear until he heard someone clear their throat from behind, nearly startling the boy.

Harry peeked over both of shoulders making sure Louis was nowhere in sight before he grabbed the handle to the closed door he had been restricted from since he came home two months ago. The pregnant boy thought he was in the clear until he heard someone clear their throat from behind, nearly startling the boy.

"Don't you even think about opening that door, Harry Styles," came Louis' admonishing tone.

The younger lad bit his lip and turned around, pouting when he saw his boyfriend standing there in a pair of chiffon sweats and black v-neck. "But, Lou," Harry whined. "I wanna know what's behind the door!"

Louis couldn't resist the grin playing at his lips at how adorable his boyfriend was. When Harry came home two months ago, it was as if they hadn't been apart. Everything seemed to return to normal; cuddling up on the couch watching a marathon of Friends while they (Harry) stuffed their faces with junk food. Louis was glad for the comfortability. He didn't want their relationship to suddenly be awkward because of their intermission and all that the older boy has caused. To say the least, he was even caught off guard when Harry came to him the night after and begged Louis to make love to him.

"It's not ready yet, love," Louis chuckled, approaching the tall boy and wrapping his arms around his large waist. 

"What are you hiding from me, Louis?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "What's in there that I'm not allowed to know about? I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other anymore, Louis. We agreed on that!"

"Alright!" Louis exclaimed, dropping his arms from Harry. "I was going to show you next week but I guess now is alright." Louis grabbed his hand before putting the other on the knob. "Close your eyes."

Harry immediately obeyed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tighter as he heard the door creak open before he was led forward and listened for the door closing behind them. "Louis?"

"Open them, Haz," the older boy instructed, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. "What do you think?"

Harry's eyes widened when they fell upon the jungle themed room. The walls were painted yellow and the border had little monkeys hanging off vines. Pushed to a corner was a wooden crib painted white with a changing table and rocking chair to match shoved to another side. There were hints of purple and pink scattered around the room from the few items him and Louis had picked up for their daughter.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered, stepping further into the room and admiring the furnishings. "Lou, it's beautiful. Did you do all this?"

Louis' cheeks flushed and swayed back and forth with his arms behind his back. "Mhm. I started it a few weeks after you left. Um, I didn't know what the gender was so I wanted to do a universal nursery."

The amazed teen turned to this boyfriend, a shit eating grin on his face as he waddled over to the shorter lad and brought him into a constricting hug. "I love it!" he mumbled into the crook of his neck. "It's perfect, Lou, our daughter's gonna love it."

Louis reciprocated the embrace, his hands rubbing the boy's aching back before seizing his upper arms and pulling him away. "There's still a few things I have to paint and assemble and then it'll be ready for this little one," Louis explained, one hand coming up to rub Harry's expanded belly. "That's why I didn't want you to see yet."

Harry furrowed his brows, staring at his boyfriend intently before his lip started quivering and the boy started crying, his shoulders shaking with the sobs. Louis was startled at the sudden outburst and immediately pulled his boyfriend back in for a hug. "I'm s-such a terrible b-boyfriend!"

"What?" Louis' eyes widened, pulling away to peer into his lover's eyes. "No, Haz, you're absolutely perfect. Where is this coming from?"

"I accused y-you of hiding s-something from me and you go and do all th-this for our daughter a-and I'm just such a horrible b-boyfriend!" the boy sobbed in between words. Harry had been getting worked up over the littlest things. Granted the boy was eight and half months pregnant and his hormones were through the roof, but his random fits of emotions were frightening the Doncaster boy. "Y-You're not going to l-leave me are you?"

Louis gasped and shook his head frantically, cupping Harry's face on either side. "No, baby, of course not. It's you and me together remember? You're mine and I'm yours. Forever and ever."

Harry stared at his boyfriend with glass eyes, his nose dripping with snot. "Forever and ever," he rasped, nodding lightly.

The older boy pulled Harry down so he could kiss his forehead. Once he was sure the boy wouldn't burst into another fit of tears, he grabbed the boy by his hand and led him out of their daughter's nursery and into their large bathroom. He instructed Harry to sit down while he snatched a flannel off the towel rack and placed it under warm water. He crouched down in front of Harry and gently wiped at Harry's face, smiling when Harry peered down into cobalt eyes.

"You take such good care of me," the pregnant boy murmured, hand caressing Louis' cheek. 

Louis smiled warmly and set the washrag down before placing his small hands over Harry's belly. "S'because I love you and our daughter," he whispered before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's clothed tummy. "So, so much, Hazza."

Harry chuckled when their baby girl nudged against Louis' face. "She loves you, too."

"Few more weeks."

The younger lad placed his hands over both of Louis' and nodded with a wide smile. "Few more weeks. Are you nervous, Louis?"

"'Course I am, Hazza," Louis admitted. "We're going to be responsible for another life. I contemplate myself everyday on whether or not I'm going to be a father."

Harry's hands left Louis' to cup his cheeks. "No, don't contemplate it, Boobear. You're going to be an amazing father and yeah, it's gonna be scary in the beginning but by the time our daughter turns 1, we're going to be pros."

Louis beamed up at his boyfriend, idly rubbing his stomach and nodded in agreement. He loved how positive Harry was. He took the darkest day and turned them into sunshine. He knew the curly brunette was the reason for his laughter and peaceful days and when he had left, he didn't know how he was going to survive. 

"Let me run you bath, yeah?" the older boy smiled, patting his knee before standing up, hearing his knees pop from the movement. 

"Yeah, okay," he nodded, keeping one hand on his belly and the other running through his hair. Louis padded over to the grand tub, turning the knobs and feeling for the water until it was a decent temperature. He put the stopper at the bottom and added Harry's favorite bath salts. "You gonna join me, Lou?"

"I'd love to, babe, but there's a few things I got to pick up at the store so I can finish the nursery," Louis frowned. "You gonna be okay by yourself for twenty minutes?"  
"Of course, Lou," Harry nodded, grabbing the counter and heaving himself off the toilet seat. "Was alone for four months remember?" Louis stiffened at his words and kept his back to Harry so the boy wouldn't see the remorseful expression on his face. He said nothing as he tested the water once more before turning the water off. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he said and waddled over to his boyfriend and threw his arms around him from behind, his belly bumping into Louis' back. "Oh god, Lou, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Pl-Please don't leave me for saying that, I didn't mean it, I--

"Hazza," Louis interrupted, turning in Harry's arms and holding onto his biceps. "Baby, breathe. I'm not upset. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Harry nodded and bowed his head, letting his curls fall into his face. "Pr-promise?"

"I promise," Louis assured, leaning up on his tiptoes to peck Harry's lips. "Let's get these clothes off, yeah?"

The pregnant lad nodded and grabbed the hem off his jumper and peeled it off his body, hands immediately going to cover his body. Louis sighed at Harry's self-consciousness. He's told his boyfriend on numerous occasions how sexy he still found the Cheshire boy and he always accused Louis of lying. Every time they made love, Harry refused to take off his shirt and rarely did he let the shorter boy see him without a shirt.

"Come on, Haz, don't hide from me," Louis frowned, grabbing Harry's wrists and prying his hands away from his body. The younger boy fought against Louis' hold, protesting loudly when he couldn't fight against his strength. "Stop it, Harry. I find you incredibly sexy and nothing less. It hurts me when you're always hiding your body from me. You should be proud of this beautiful belly. You're carrying our daughter."

"I feel so fat, Lou!" Harry sniffed, tears pricking his eyes. "I can't even see my toes anymore! I'm a huge whale."

"Hey," Louis whispered, stepping forward and caressing his cheek. "You're perfect to me, whale or not." Harry said nothing more as Louis helped him shrug out of his jogger shorts and boxers, gripping his hand tightly as he carefully stepped into the tub. Louis kept a strong arm around Harry's back as he slowly lowered him down until the boy's back was resting against the wall of the tub. "You okay?"

"Oh yes," Harry sighed in contentment, eyes fluttering shut as the water soothed the tension in his limbs. "God, Louis, you were right. A bath is definitely what I needed."

The Doncaster boy chuckled and pecked Harry's lips, running his small hand through his curls. "It should keep you relaxed. I want you to just lay in here for a bit while I run to the store, alright?"

"Kay," he nodded, keeping his eyes closed and sinking further into the tub, arms resting on his dome. He turned to Louis and opened his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Be quick, please?"

"I will be as quick as I can," the brunette assured, leaning into to capture another kiss before he stood. "If you decide to get out before I get back, please use the handle bars and take your time. I don't want you falling."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "I know, I know, now go, Lou!"

***

Louis was beyond agitated by the time he arrived at the store. There was some freak accident on the freeway, delaying traffic by ten minutes. When he arrived at the store, the items that he needed weren't in stock and he had to wait an extra fifteen minutes until the lady could place them for order. At this point he was so anxious to get back to his boyfriend. Leaving Harry for twenty minutes was one thing but for an entire hour left him uncomfortable. He shot the boy a quick text apologizing about the constant delays and when the boy hadn't replied after fifteen minutes, he was starting to get antsy. Louis quickly thanked the woman for placing the order before nearly running out of the store and hopping into his car and speeding home.

"Hazza?" Lou called out the moment he entered his home. The sound of a wailing baby froze the boy where he stood before he quickly regained his bearings and rushed into the bathroom, halting at the doorway at the sight before him. 

Harry was panting heavily, tears streaming down his face. His hair was wet and matted with what was probably sweat. The clear water was now tinged red with blood and his boyfriend was cradling the newborn in his arms, whispering soothing words to their daughter. Something caught Harry's peripheral and he beamed up at the petrified boy hovering in the doorway. "Welcome home, daddy."

"Haz," Louis whispered, blinking a few times before he traipsed into the bathroom and knelt beside the tub. "Oh my, God. H-How? When?"

"Maybe ten or so minutes after you left, I started having contractions," he explained, eyes never leaving their whimpering daughter. Glassy jade eyes finally met Lou's surprised ones. "My phone was in the bedroom and there was no way I could get out of here in the pain I was. I was so fucking scared, Lou," Harry whispered. "A-And then she started crowning and there was nothing I could do after that."

"And then I came in," Louis finished.

"Yeah," he smiled, lightly bouncing the baby. "She's so tiny, Lou. She wasn't supposed to be born for another few weeks." Harry's voice cracked at the end, tears welling in his eyes. He knew he was worried for their little girl but by the looks of it, she appeared healthy.

"I'm calling for an ambulance. We'll get you and her checked out."

"Please," Harry pleaded. "I want her to be okay."

The paramedics arrived nearly twenty minutes later and took Harry and their baby to the hospital. Their daughter was measured and weighed, all her vitals normal and healthy for a baby delivered a month and a half early. It put the new parents at ease and the doctor recommended Harry and their daughter be admitted for the night for observation.

"We still haven't thought of a name for her, Lou," Harry whispered, admiring the sight of his boyfriend holding their newborn.

Louis sat on the edge of the bed, lightly bouncing the sleeping infant, a smile never leaving his lips. "I like Giselle."

"Lou, that's perfect!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes bright and smile wide. Louis loved when Harry wore his toothed headband. It pushed all the hair out of his face and he got to see those beautiful emerald eyes. "Giselle Tomlinson; our perfect child."


End file.
